Bianca Adele
“I’ve killed so many people in the service of villains. No longer.”-Bianca. Bianca Adele is a former member of the Sword of Paladins‘ Righteous Squad. Now, she is attending Minerva Academy under the benevolent Athena Blade organization. She is a member of Team Radiance and one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. Appearance Bianca is a short, pale-skinned girl with dark red hair and blood red eyes. Nowadays, she commonly ties her hair into two short pigtails. Casual Outfit When not in combat, Bianca wears a plain white dress shirt with a buttoned collar and black shorts with black shoes. Battle Outfit Minerva Academy/Athena Blade When she is about to enter combat, Bianca wears a black coat with long coattails with a dark purple undershirt and long black pants. She also has light black pads on her wrists and knees, black gloves and a black mask which only covers her mouth. She also has black boots. Righteous Squad In the past, she wore a full black bodysuit under a sleek suit of high-tech armor with black gauntlets and boots. Her hair was worn down, shorter and choppy, and she had a mask over her face like her fellow RS members to hide her identity. Personality Righteous Squad/Past During her time with the Sword of Paladins, Bianca was cold and emotionless. While she did question the beliefs and actions of her organization, she still obeyed. She was prepared to kill anyone if necessary and showed no mercy or compassion. However she also cared about her teammates and was regularly protective over them, even if she had to risk her life. Present As of now, however, Bianca has become very regretful for ever aligning herself with the terrorist organization and wants to atone for her actions by saving the lives of innocent people and stopping the SOP. The guilt over killing innocent people has even made her become nauseous and even vomit if she thinks about it for too long and has since come to despise the SOP for their actions, as well as herself. She also has a lot of bottled-up negative feelings about her time there along with various other things, and is afraid to release them should her “berserker side” take over her. Bianca retains her cold and emotionless demeanor she had as a terrorist, but nowadays this is nothing but a mask to hide her true feelings. She often prefers to not be seen in fear of anyone recognizing her as the murderer she used to be and refuses to talk about her past. She speaks in a direct and terse manner and often operates on logic and reason rather than emotions, but when the situation becomes especially dire, she is willing to do whatever she can to get the job done (apart from kill, which i’ll get to in a minute). She is also somewhat blunt, honest to a fault and appears to lack a sense of identity and questions if she has any other purpose other than to kill. Also appears to have heavily limited interests. She is also highly mistrustful of strangers and considers anyone around her to be a possible threat unless proven otherwise. Bianca is also constantly analyzing the things around her and coming up with strategies and possible actions to take, while also mentally preparing for any possible altercation. She is modest about her abilities, however, and never underestimates her enemies. She will often avoid conflict if she can, yet will still not hesitate to engage in it if there is no other alternative. She has no qualms with injuring or even crippling her foes, but no matter what the situation is or no matter who she’s facing, one thing always stays the same: she will never ''kill her target. No matter what. The ''only ''exception to this is the Pandora. Bianca is also selfless, and will not hesitate to protect and risk her life for others. This doesn’t just include her loved ones, but also innocent civilians or even people who she doesn’t like (or the other way around). While she is scared of anyone finding out who she used to be, she will fully understand if they go on to hate her or not want to associate with her anymore and will not bother them or ask for forgiveness. She will even understand if somebody would want to ''kill her ''or just arrest her for her past actions. Bianca is also not afraid of confronting her former Righteous Squad teammates, but insists on fighting them alone as she considers them to be her own burden. Background Bianca was born in the cold tundras of Eldus on the planet Azura. Before she was even 2, her family and town was destroyed by the Pandora along with a mysterious blaze. After the Sword of Paladins, responded to the Pandora’s presence, she was taken in and raised by the organization, taught and heavily disciplined by them into the killer she was today ever since she was little. But before she even turned 5, she was chosen for a special project known as Project Immortal, which aimed to transform Arcanes into nigh-invincible super-soldiers to aid the organization‘s endeavors against both the Pandora and Non-Arcanes. The project was a success and Bianca was transformed into a brutally-efficient, genetically enhanced killer known as a Striker. She was placed into a team of other Strikers who were trained by the organization since birth known as the Righteous Squad, and ever since then she has fought alongside them in Athena Blade raids, terror attacks on cities or assaults on Pandora-infested areas. They all became close friends with one another during their time together on the battlefield, but as she grew older, Bianca began to question the ideals and actions of the organization she and her friends work under, but was afraid to speak up lest she’d be punished. But as time went on and the RS continued to do what they always did, her doubts only grew, and that was when she finally decided to speak up about her suspicions to her superior, only for him to tell her that they were fighting for a brighter future no matter what the cost, and even scolded her a little for thinking otherwise. When she returned to her dorms, she revealed her concerns to her fellow squadmates, for them to say the same thing. She decided not to inform anyone of her doubts from now on, but still, she knew deep down: This. Was. Wrong. Overtime, she could not longer stand it. The guilt was too much. She began to hesitate more with each mission, and eventually, after being chewed out for her hesitation causing the failure of their latest mission, snuck out of HQ the following night and set off for the world beyond her so-called home. While wandering the forest, she had the misfortune of stumbling upon a Vargr, and barely escaped from it alive. An Athena Blade operative discovered the wounded and dying Bianca limping through the area and took her to a nearby shelter where she was treated for her wounds. She said nothing about her connection to the Sword of Paladins. The girl was eventually transferred to the Ceres Orphanage and spent the rest of her life growing up there. After she thought about all the things she had done during her time with the SOP, she decided to join Athena Blade to become a Templar, to atone for her sins and protect the lives of innocent people rather than take them. Powers & Abilities She is a Striker, an Arcane which has been genetically enhanced by the Sword of Paladins so that her abilities are far more powerful. Most of her physical attributes are far more enhanced than normal Arcanes, granting her things like metahuman strength, incredible reflexes, and remarkable durability and resilience/endurance. She is also immune to things like Pandora acid blood, fire, electricity and is completely invulnerable to fall damage unlike with other forms. However, thanks to the augmentations her other Arcane abilities such as regeneration and ESP are completely suppressed. Bianca is also heavily proficient in melee combat and, as stated above in the Personality section, is capable of analyzing the situation she’s in to come up with the best course of action. She’s also efficient in stealth. All of these factors make her a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. ...unfortunately, as a side effect of her power, Bianca needs to sleep more often than normal people or else her powers will become gradually weaker and weaker. Also, if she is in combat for too long, her body will overflow with Ether, causing her pain, giving her burns and will actually even begin to drain her of her powers and stamina. Another side effect is that she physically ages slower than normal people, resulting in her looking younger than her actual age. Also, when she sleeps, it cannot be interrupted until she wakes again on her own time, meaning she is at her most vulnerable in this state. Soul Arm Bianca’s Soul Arm takes the form of a single-bladed axe with a long handle. It can split into two tomahawks which she can throw and re-summon to her at any time. The Soul Arm is much more durable than a normal one and has far more cutting power. Berserk State When a Striker is experiencing an intense, uncontrollable burst of emotion, is in grave peril or is mortally wounded, they will go into what is known as the ‘Striker berserk state’, where they will *automatically* and violently attack and kill anyone they perceive as a threat, along with anyone who gets in their way. In this state, all reason and mercy disappears as the Striker is consumed by blind instinct and an uncontrollable desire to kill their target. Whatever wounds the Striker had will not affect them and they cannot be fettered by anything no matter what. While in this state, the Striker radiates an aura of pure bloodlust which causes fear to enemies and they will also generate an aura of Ether over their body which burns anyone who comes close enough. The Striker’s enhanced physical attributes and the striking power of their Soul Arm will be enhanced *even FURTHER* and they gain the additional ability to emit damaging shockwaves. However, as a side effect, when this berserk state has ended, it will take a toll on their physical health and their powers will be nullified for a short amount of time, forcing them to recharge by going to sleep. Bianca, of course, possesses this power, but she manages to suppress her berserk side by controlling her emotions. Trivia * She is 16 years old. * She takes inspiration from both Blake Belladonna of RWBY and Bronya Zaychik from Honkai Impact 3. * She vehemently 'despises '''being a Striker. It’s even one of the main reasons for her self-hatred. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Former Villain Category:Hero Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Blade-Type Arcanes Category:Former Sword of Paladins Members Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Team Radiance Category:Righteous Squad Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Striker